


Naked Lunch

by xdark_blue



Series: our name, infinite, means limitless ♡ [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, M/M, One Shot, idol!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: After falling in love with South American food during Laws of the Jungle, Sungyeol comes up with the brilliant idea of making quesadillas when he and Myungsoo have the new dorm to themselves. Naturally, chaos ensues.





	Naked Lunch

* * *

naked lunch - in which myungyeol has sex in the kitchen.

 

I was enjoying the extra time in bed; opportunities for lazing around didn’t come as often as I would have liked them to and this was one of the rare moments that Infinite as a whole had light schedules. Sungyeol had left me in bed this morning, after quite a few good luck kisses, to attend a drama audition with Woohyun. I was confident Sungyeol would do well, he had a clear passion for acting and many of the fans praised him for his skills, but I still felt inclined to give Sungyeol a little initiative to work hard for the PD.

 

  _If you get the role in the drama I’ll let you do whatever you want to me._

 

And maybe at the time I had naughtier things on the brain, waking up to Sungyeol first thing in the morning had quite the impact; his long hair disheveled and the baggy sleeping clothes only making him that much more enticing. The sexy image of my boyfriend coupled with my morningwood did have my thoughts leaning towards the dirty side. It didn’t help that he couldn’t stop touching me, making me tell him how talented he was and how lucky the drama would be to have him in between open mouthed kisses to encourage him. So when I whispered the ambiguous incentive it did put that little twinkle in his eye, lighting a little fire under him to make him even more determined to be successful.

 

So I wasn’t too surprised when my phone rang a couple hours later, Yeollie flashing on the screen as the sounds of _I Like You_ played throughout our room. I reached over from my spot on the bed, finding my phone on the nightstand and bringing it to my ear.

 

“Yeollie?”

 

“I got it baby! They just confirmed it on the spot, we’re having a meeting tomorrow to sign the contracts after our legal people look over the terms, but the PD wants both of us for the drama!”

 

I sat up in the bed, his enthusiasm already pulling me out of my previously lazy state. “Yeollie, that’s _amazing_! I’m so proud of you!”

 

“I know! And get this? KBS approved the script for twenty episodes! I can’t even believe this is happening to me Myungsoo! After the exposure from Love Poten I thought I might get some more opportunities, but this is more than I could have ever dreamed.”

 

I smiled, so happy for him for finally getting a chance to shine. “You deserve it Yeollie, everyone knows you’re the best actor in Infinite, and now you are finally getting a chance for a lead role on a cable network!”

 

He laughed, but I could tell it was a little forced. “Well... not exactly; Woohyun hyung got the lead.”

 

I was completely caught off guard. “Wait… what?” Woohyun didn’t even have a real interest in acting, the last drama he did was years ago and that was when the company was just trying to get Infinite’s name out there. But then again, I didn’t necessarily have one either and I continued to get roles. Sometimes the cruel reality of the business was that PDs wanted someone’s popularity more than their talent.

 

The seconds ticked by and I could almost hear Sungyeol gathering his thoughts. “Yeah… apparently they decided to change the focus of the lead role to be a singer so-”

 

“Oh Yeollie, don’t be sad about it. Woohyun hyung is one of the best singers out there, it doesn’t mean that you aren’t good either.”

 

I heard Sungyeol sigh on the other line, and I knew that the other was probably playing with his hair the way he usually did when he was sad about something but trying to play it off. “I know that. I know that I could never compete with Woohyun when it comes to vocals, and he’s really popular right now because of Toheart, and-”

 

“Yeollie. Seriously, you know that a lot of these decisions are out of our control. I mean, look at me! I’ve been in more dramas than you have, people consistently criticize me, and yet I still get roles. It’s just how it works. If they made these decisions based on talent than no one would have called me after Jiu, and you’d be starring in _movies_ by now. That’s how good you are Yeollie! Don’t let this get you down, don’t let it rain on your parade! It’s okay to be sad about it, but it doesn’t ruin your news! You are still starring in a real network drama and you are going to get so much exposure for this! Who cares if you aren’t the main, you’ll be the new poster boy for second lead syndrome, I can already feel it. All the netizens will talk about how handsome you are and how much better you were and how you should have got the girl in the end.”

 

Finally I could hear Sungyeol’s real laughter, and I felt a weight lift off my chest. I didn’t want him to forget that he still got a role, even if it wasn’t the one he initially wanted. “You’re right. I know that in the grand scheme of things that it’s okay; I guess I just wanted to have a small pity party.”

 

“Well the pity party is over! I’m proud of you Yeollie, no matter how big or small your role is I will always support you.”

 

“I support you too! Seriously don’t put yourself down like that just to make me feel better. I know how hard you’ve been working on your acting too, and you know I have a weak spot for Secretary Gil.”

 

I blushed, cause Sungyeol really did have a thing for me acting innocent in a suit, and he makes that very apparent by practically jumping me after Cunning Single Lady airs every week. It had become a not so subtle secret that it was best to avoid the fourth floor entirely every Wednesday and Thursday night. “Well then let’s just agree to be happy for each other. And technically my offer from earlier is still valid, because I said you simply had to land a role in the drama. So what would you like to do to celebrate?”

 

“Quesadillas!”

 

“Quesa- what?”

 

Sungyeol was clapping on the other side of the line, and I was confused as well to why he was suddenly getting so excited. “You know, quesadillas! I told you that I tried them last summer and they are _amazing._ We never got time to get some while we were touring, so you didn't get to try them! So I want you to make me quesadillas now!”

 

“Yeollie, I can barely pronounce the word and you want me to try and cook it for you?”

 

“Yes. YES. Quesadillas are the only thing that will make me completely happy today. And you. So make it happen! I should be home by noon; they want to do a quick script reading with some potential female leads. Woohyun hyung has to leave for Toheart practice right after we finish and Sungjong is staying with his family in the city, so we’ll have the whole floor to ourselves. So if you do a good enough job…”

 

“I get it babe, I can practically see you winking through the phone. I want to make you happy, but you know I’m not the best in the kitchen…”

 

He hummed in approval, because sadly it was true; the rest of the guys still made fun of me for my fiasco during the This is Infinite filming. “How about you go to the grocery store to get all the stuff we will need, then we can figure it out together once I get home.”

 

“Alright… but if this ends up with the building on fire, the damages are coming out of your bank account. I’ll see you when you get home okay? You should focus so you can make yourself look even better during the script reading. Just promise me you won’t get too close to any of the actresses.”

 

“Haven’t we established that you’ve already ruined women for me?”

 

I scoffed. “Says the boy who makes a more beautiful girl than most girls. You really want to go there?”

 

“Nah… I guess my charms are just that undeniable. Thanks for being excited for me though! I can’t wait to celebrate with you later! And to eat some of the most delicious food in the world! I'll find a recipe and send it to your phone, so you know what to get. I love you!”

 

I repeated it back, hanging up with a smile on my face. I pulled myself out of bed, heading to the shower to officially get my day started.

 

* * *

 

After an embarrassing trip to the international grocery store (I gave up on using words and ended up showing one of the employees the recipe Sungyeol sent me on my phone) and what I’m sure was an eventful car ride for the manager hyung that resulted in him not letting me drive the van on the way back. I might have just gotten my license but I wasn’t _that_ bad… I think, and really, wasn't practice the only way I could improve? But the manager hyung didn't agree and I didn't feel like arguing; eager to get home so I could be ready and waiting for Sungyeol's return.

 

Once Sungyeol had arrived at the dorm we immediately set to work, because he was complaining that he was starving and he wasn’t exactly known for his patience when it came to food; he was that person whose personality changed completely when he was hungry. And maybe in our rush to get the food ready we had made some critical mistakes, because what we had came up with didn’t really look edible at all.

 

“So… this is a quesadilla?” I asked, looking at the questionable food. The picture online didn’t really look like this in the slightest; in fact I distinctly remember the food being a light colored tan. What we had in front of us was clearly a dark brown heavily bordering on a black. Even though he had said on the phone he wanted to cook it “together”, it turned more into me measuring things and him running the stove, insisting that he lead the operation since he was the one who had previously ate quesadillas. But when I saw the result of the meal he came up with, I could already see trouble looming on the horizon.

 

Sungyeol narrowed his eyes at the plate. “I… think so. It looks kind of… dark, maybe we put too much oil in the pan?”

 

“I only used a tablespoon, which is what the recipe said.”

 

He nodded, still looking at the plate with inquisitive eyes. “Well maybe we put too much cheese on the tortillas.”

 

I shook my head. “I used the measuring cup to make sure we didn’t use too much.” I could tell he was starting to get upset, so I tried to ease his worries. “Maybe it’s one of those foods that you have to actually eat to appreciate. Even if ours are a little… crispy, it probably still tastes fine! If worst comes to worst, then we can just peel off the charred-” He shot a glare at me because he had been the one to insist we keep it on the pan longer to let the cheese melt more, “I mean, the slightly overcooked parts. I’m sure the chicken tastes delicious and that seasoning smelled really good!”

 

He turned to face me with a glower. “Then you taste it first.”

 

‘I- what?”

 

Sungyeol motioned to the plate. “Well if you’re so confident, then you try it first!”

 

"But Yeollie, I'm not even sure what a quesadilla is supposed to taste like in the first place."

 

"That shouldn't stop you from being able to tell me if it tastes good or bad!"

 

I looked back at the quesadilla, my stomach already churning at the thought. I picked up the knife, cutting up the tortilla into even slices per the instructions, and the fact that I had to use a little arm strength to cut through the tortilla did not bode well. I picked up a piece, looking at Sungyeol who was just waiting for me to flinch. “I’m sure it’s totally fine.” I said, but I wasn’t really sure if I was trying to convince him or myself. I tried not to show the hesitation I felt on my face, and I took a bite of the quesadilla.

 

“Mmm.” I moaned out, slowly chewing and hoping that I was a better actor than I knew I was.

 

“If it's so _mmm_ then why are you making that face?”

 

I swallowed the painful creation down, thankful for the taste to be out of my mouth. “It’s just… the food is still a little hot Yeollie. It just burned my mouth a little.” In reality the temperature of the food was just fine, however the spiciness was _not._ And I was about ninety percent sure that the chicken was still raw instead the tortilla, which might have been so hard that I chipped my tooth. I had no idea what quesadillas were supposed to taste like, but I had an overwhelming inclination that it was supposed to be nothing like that. I forced myself to slowly reach for a water bottle, and I gulped down almost half of it in one go.

 

Sungyeol pursed his lips together, his eyes getting a little bit teary. “I messed it up, didn’t I? I always just fuck up everything, it doesn’t matter how hard I try, I know it tastes like shit.”

 

I pulled him closer, because I had to put an end to this before it turned into a full on spiral of insecurities and tears. “ _Hey_ baby, calm down. It’s just a quesadilla! Is it really worth crying over something as silly as that? You’ve never made one before, and I know I haven’t either. I’m not going to judge you if it doesn’t taste amazing. I just wanted to have a fun day with you baby, and the only thing I need to make that happen is you.”

 

He tried to look back at the food, but I wouldn’t let him. “I don’t care about the food. I only care about you. Don’t let this ruin our time together Yeollie. We actually have the dorm to ourselves!” I wrapped my arms around him, slipping my hands into the back pockets of his jeans. “Don’t you want to make the most of it?”

 

“But the quesadillas-” I cut off his rambling with a kiss, firmly pressing my mouth against his own, letting my thumbs slip inside his waistband to caress his soft skin. I licked his bottom lip, asking for an entrance and he opened his mouth, his own arms slipping around my neck to rest on my shoulders. I tightened my grip on his ass, pulling his hips forward to collide against my own.

 

“Do you still care about the food?” I whispered against his ear, my mouth trailing down the long line of his neck.

 

“N-no…” I sucked on his pulse point, and he tugged on my hair. “Myungsoo, no marks.” I chuckled, moving away from his neck back to his lips.

 

“Why? Cause you are a big hot shot actor now? Filming doesn’t start for a month, so I think they will fade by then.” I captured him in another kiss, letting my hands start to explore his body. I slipped one of my hands underneath his shirt, ghosting over his ticklish ribs. He giggled when I lightly scratched his skin, and I knew I had successfully changed his mood. My other hand moved to his hair, gripping the dark brown strands to tilt his head back.

 

“You’re so possessive.” He whispered, and yet his own hands were pushing me back to his neck. I smirked into his skin, choosing the dip at the curve of his neck as my target. He was sensitive practically everywhere, but when I kissed him here he was unable to move away from the feeling. I tightened my grip in his hair, sucking harshly on his skin and I finally was rewarded with a beautiful moan. There was something about his voice that made me harder, made me push him into the nearest surface which just so happened to be the refrigerator, and suck harder to leave my mark.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” He grunted when his body hit the slightly cold surface, but he held my head in place at his neck. He was already rolling his hips, trying to gain some sort of friction. I bit into his skin, complimenting the blossoming mark with my teeth and that seemed to be his breaking point. He tugged on my hair, pulling me off and pushing me towards his lips, quickly engaging me in a frantic kiss.

 

By the time we pulled apart the both of us were more than turned on, Sungyeol’s lips shiny and wet as he ran his eyes over me hotly. His hand reached down between us, grabbing my cock through my jeans without holding back. I moaned at his touch and he gave me a seductive smirk, “Let me suck your cock Myungsoo.”

 

He suddenly flipped our positions then, shoving my back into the refrigerator and kissing me desperately. As he distracted me with the lip lock his hands were moving at my waist, his nimble fingers already ridding me of my belt and working on my pants. “I love it when you get enthusiastic Yeol.”

 

Sungyeol chuckled, moving his lips down to mouth at my neck as he pulled down my zipper. “Sorry I have a thing for going down on you.” He kissed me once more, before dropping down to his knees. He looked up at me with a playful smile, pulling at the fabric at my thighs to force the tight jeans down. He let them bunch at my ankles, licking his lips as he ran a hand over my clothed erection. I shifted forward once, giving him the not so subtle hint to get things started. “And you like to pretend that I’m the only eager one?” 

 

He leaned forward, mouthing at my cock through the fabric just to tease me. I wanted to feel that mouth directly on my skin, without the underwear in the way. “Come on baby, I’ve been wanting you all day. You got me all worked up this morning, and I need some release.”

 

“You _need…_ ” He stressed, his hand reaching up to feel my hardness. "If you were frustrated this morning you could have taken care of it yourself."

 

"And why would I do that when I could wait and indulge in you?"

 

“I’m always happy to hear that you need me Myungsoo.” He continued to tease me, softly sucking me through my underwear, his mouth slowly traveling up my length to engulf the head. I whined impatiently, and he chuckled at my desperation. He had a slightly sadistic streak in him; he liked to torture me during the foreplay but I always made sure to get him back for his antics once I had him spread out underneath me with my cock inside of him.

 

His big eyes were still looking up at me, shamelessly delighting in my displeasure. “You know that if you make me beg, I’ll make you pay for it later.”

 

Sungyeol moved his hands to my thighs, pushing them into my tight boxers with his palms facing up. He clasped his hands, effectively pulling my waistband down and my cock sprung free. He used the grip on my boxers to pull my hips forward, and my cock bobbed with the movement.

 

“You’re such a pretty boy Myungsoo, every single inch of you… even down here. Just look how pretty your cock is.” He lightly ran his lips over my length, keeping me in place with his firm grip. “I love how soft the skin feels against my lips, how hot and hard it is when I put it inside my mouth, the way it tilts just slightly-” He ran his tongue along the underside, from base to tip. “Upward. You want me to show you how much I love it?”

 

He swirled his tongue around the head, his eyes boring into my own as I squirmed against the fridge. “Tell me Myungsoo. Tell me how badly you want me to suck your cock.”

 

“You are so fucking naughty.” I complained, watching that pink tongue curl around my tip.

 

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for. Tell me what I want to hear and I’ll take care of you, swallow this big cock of yours, take it all the way in into my mouth until my lips circle the base. Isn’t that want you want?”

 

I grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging his mouth away from my length to get his full attention. “I’m gonna punish you so bad for teasing me. I’m not even going to take you to the bedroom, I’m just gonna bend you over the fucking counter. I’m gonna spread you wide open, lick you into you beg me to put this cock inside that tight little ass.” I wrapped my free hand around my cock, pushing it against his open mouth. I dragged it across his perfect lips, applying pressure to make them move with the effort. Sungyeol looked so good like this; down on his knees with lustful eyes, his mouth open and practically salivating at the chance to taste me. “I want you to suck me until I come first, and then I’ll make a mess out of you.”

 

Sungyeol stuck his tongue out, licking up my slit in a slow motion. “You promise baby?”

 

“Open your mouth.” I whispered, and he obediently followed my order. I pushed my length between his lips, letting the hot wetness envelope my cock. “Fuck Yeol, so good.” He moaned around my length, letting me control the pace with the hand in his hair. I kept a steady rhythm, not wanting to rush or hurt him, no matter how turned on I was. It didn’t take long for him to want more, pulling me forward by my underwear to take me deeper. 

 

I could watch him do this for hours, watch those pretty lips stretch around my length as he opens his mouth as wide as it can go, his eyelids fluttering in determination. He genuinely enjoyed it; he would often push me into dressing rooms and dark closets, crouch down on his knees and pull my cock out like it was a present. He told me that he loved my reactions, loved watching my expressions as he sucked me off. Most of the time he didn’t even want anything in return; he just wanted to have a quick taste of me during breaks in schedules. I think he liked denying himself in a perverse way; knowing that the longer I had to wait to have his body completely and not just foreplay, the more desperate I got for him.

 

I felt his teeth lightly scrape my member and I let out a surprised gasp. Sungyeol narrowed his eyes at me and I got the message; he didn’t like it when I closed my eyes while he went down on me, he liked to be able to hold my eye contact. I met his gaze again, his eyebrows rising in a challenge. I moved one of my hands to his jaw, feeling his mouth open wider as I pushed my length all the way in. He moaned out when the tip hit the back of his throat, and I pulled him all the way off.

 

Sungyeol licked his lips, his breathing heavy as he tried to swallow up my length again. I held his head back just out of reach, and he actually pouted. I didn’t keep him away for long, but I delighted in the flicker of anger that went through his eyes when I initially denied him. But that mouth was too talented, and I could only keep myself away from it for so long. I let him take me in again, pushing all the way in to indulge in that nonexistent gag reflex.  He started to tug on me, urging me to go faster. I picked up the pace, moving his lips up and down my length at a more frantic pace. I knew I was going to come soon, he was being overly vocal since he knew no one was around to hear us, and there was something about his muffled moaning that made my knees weak.

 

“You want me to come Yeol?” I asked him, and he sucked harder on my length in response. I moved his head just a tiny bit faster, only a few seconds away from my climax. I let my hand travel down to his neck, my grip tightening in his hair as I came. I could fell his throat working as he swallowed, and I moaned out his name as he sucked me dry.

 

I loosened my grip in his hair and he slowly pulled off my length with a pop. He gave me one last lick before unfolding his hands, letting my underwear snap back into place. I tugged him back to his feet, crashing our lips together in a frantic kiss. I loved tasting myself on his tongue, loved kissing him in _general_.

 

“I wanna see you.” I whispered, pulling off his shirt in a quick movement before he did the same to me. I kicked away my jeans, my hands reaching out to help him out of his own. “You’re hard aren’t you? Your pants feel too small don’t they?” They were already ridiculously tight to begin with, and I knew his restricted erection must have been killing him. I ran my hand over the obvious tent in his pants and he practically whimpered. I pulled them off immediately, I wanted to be able to feel his skin and see those legs that I adored so much. Finally Sungyeol was naked in front of me; his cock heavy between his legs and his eyes desperate.

 

“Fuck me.” He grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to kiss me again. I knew what he was trying to do, and while it was a valid effort, I had already informed him of my plans.

 

“Nice try Yeol, but you know you need to be punished.” He tried pouting, but I wasn’t having any of it. I placed a hand on his hip, forcing his body to turn away from me. I came up behind up, molding our bodies together and placing a kiss on the nape of his neck. He shuddered, his body tense from being turned on for so long. I moved my palm up his spine slowly, pushing down on the space between his shoulders to make him to bend over the counter.

 

I let my lips replace my hand, dropping open mouthed kisses as I made my way down his body, finally settling on my knees behind him.

 

“Myungsoo… not that.” He whined, and I let my hand travel up his long legs, from his ankles all the way to the curve of his ass. I pressed a kiss to his backside, liking the way the tiny touch had made him shiver.

 

“Why? You don’t like it?”

 

“I just want you to fuck me.” He reasoned, looking over his shoulder to try to convince me. I moved my teeth across his sensitive skin, biting him here and there just to make him squirm.

 

“And I didn’t want you to tease me earlier, but you _did._ Now I have to teach you a lesson, have to show you the same kind of treatment you showed me.”

 

“I’ll beg for it right _now._ ”

 

I moved my hands to his ass, firmly grasping his slightly red cheeks. “But it wouldn’t be sincere. I know just the way you sound when you are at your breaking point, and I’m not going to stop until I hear it.”

 

“Myungsoo, I-” He stopped speaking mid sentence when he felt the first lick, his body tensing up under my tongue.

 

“Don’t be like that, _relax_.” I chided him, already diving back in to torture him. I kept a slow pace, leisurely flicking my tongue over his opening.

 

“ _God,_ why.” He complained, his fists lightly hitting the countertop, and yet he pushed his hips further back. I chuckled at his inability to deny me, lightly pressing my tongue in just to get a reaction from him. He arched his back, trying to look back at me again. “Myungsoo, come on.”

 

I moved my mouth away, sinking my teeth into his flesh again to make him tremble. “Put it inside me.” He demanded, already getting tired of being teased.

 

“So now you want my tongue?” I joked, lightly licking him before moving away again. He reached back for my head, pressing my face closer without bothering to answer. I played nice and let him control me for a while; moving my tongue faster the way I knew he wanted me to.

 

I found it amusing that this was the one thing during which he was unable to suppress his reaction, and it was for that reason that we didn’t do this often. Sungyeol couldn’t hold back his loud moans and pleas for more, his voice rising no matter how badly he tried to keep it down, and he definitely didn't want the other members to hear the words and sounds that came out of his mouth when he was this far gone.

 

“You want me to go deeper?” I taunted, knowing full well that he would respond with a yes. “Rest your body on the counter, reach back and open yourself up for me.” He followed my instructions, getting comfortable in the new position before reaching back to expose himself. I loved that he felt comfortable doing this with me, that he didn’t feel embarrassed to want something like this.

 

I didn’t hold back now, pushing my tongue past his tight ring of muscles. He cried out at the sensation, already trembling in pleasure. I continued to lick him, pushing my tongue in as deep as it could go. I reached a hand around to stroke his cock and he started to get frantic. A steady string of _fucks_ and _Myungsoo's_ were spilling out of his mouth, his fingers tightening their grip as he tried to stay coherent.

 

I wanted him to come, wanted to push him over the edge. I moved my hand quicker over his length, holding him in place as I licked his center.

 

“Damn it Myungsoo I can’t-” I flicked my thumb over his slit and he nearly fell to the ground. I held up him, watching him shudder through his climax, his come painting the counter in front of him. I saw his opening still twitching, so I gave it one last lick before standing up from the ground.

 

I turned him around and picked him up, depositing him on the top of the island. He threw a quick glance behind him, seeing the leftovers us our lunch and promptly pushing it to the ground. Sungyeol practically shoved the food out of the way, various items falling to the floor in his haste to make space for his body. Even in the heat of the moment I had to laugh when he threw our plate of ruined quesadillas to the ground.

 

“What? It’s not like the plate was made of glass or anything, so I knew it wouldn't break! Now get _over_ here.”

 

“I have to stretch you first Yeol. Pull your legs up.” I lightly ran a finger over his already wet opening, and he flinched away from my teasing.

 

“ _Come on, come on, come on._ Just forget about that and do it already.” He whined, trying to reach for my cock from his place on the countertop.

 

I swatted his hands away, pushing back on his chest to make him lay flat on top of the island. Sungyeol pouted when I didn’t let him touch me, which I found to be amusing. “The sooner you let me prep you, the sooner I can fuck you.”

 

That seemed to put things in perspective for him, and he immediately complied with my request. I reached out for him but he shifted away. “You’ll go too slow and I’m tired of waiting.” I watched him as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, pulling off my underwear and tossing it out of the way.

 

“You know I like it when you get bossy and put on a show Yeol.” He made a noise of annoyance, and I joined him on top of the counter, slowly crawling over him to hover over his body. I kept my gaze on his face as he reached down between his legs, his eyes slightly widening when the first finger went in. I could tell that he immediately put in another, those perfect teeth biting down on his full bottom lip. I stared into his eyes, not hiding any of the lust I was feeling and I knew that turned him on more.

 

He tried to turn to the side when he pushed in the third, but I held his jaw in place. I traced my thumb over his lips, pulling his mouth open to let the gasps escape. “Does it feel good?” I whispered, pushing my own fingers into his wet mouth. Sungyeol nodded, curling his tongue around my fingers. I moved them faster inside his mouth, encouraging him to the same with the hand between his legs. I knew he was eager but I distracted him, making him draw it out so he would be ready for my length.

 

His teeth started to abuse my fingers, his eyelids flickering as he found that spot. I grinned down at him, removing my fingers to draw a line down his neck. “You’re doing such a good job on your own, you sure you want this?” I wrapped the wet hand around my length, tugging on my hardness just for show.

 

“ _Myungsoo._ ” He whimpered, his other hand rising to grab my neck. “Please.” Sungyeol pulled his fingers away, reaching for my length to guide it to where he wanted. He scooted his body up, trying to take me in and his eyes were begging for mercy.

 

I held his body steady, switching our positions so my back was resting against the now warm countertop. Sungyeol was straddling my waist, his hands planted firmly on my chest. “Come on Yeol, I said I want a show.” I reached for his hips, holding him in place right over my hardness.

 

One of his arms reached back, holding my cock steady at the base as he shifted on top of it. Sungyeol slowly let his body start to sink, and I nearly screamed at the tight heat suffocating me. Once he had taken in a few of inches he shifted his weight back to his arms, allowing me to control his descent with my hands on his hips. I kept it slow, knowing that my cock has much bigger than his fingers, and having no desire to cause him unneccesary pain.

 

His long hair was messy, his head thrown back as I pulled him down that last couple inches to fully engulf my length. He cried out at the sensation of being so full, his fingernails biting into my chest as he tried to adjust. The desire to start moving was immediate, but I focused on watching his pretty face; waiting until the eyes scrunched shut relaxed and opened to look at me with a need for more. It didn’t take long, the both of us were ready to move things along, and sure enough, within a couple of minutes his hips had started to roll.

 

I moved his body up, nearly pulling out until I forced him back down again. He let me control the pace at first, but his own need started to take over and he pushed his body harder, forcing himself to bounce on my cock at an increased rate.

 

I loved watching him take me in like this, loved watching Sungyeol’s body tense up as I felt that tight heat around my length. He reached up to my face, covering my eyes as he writhed on top of me. Sometimes he liked doing this to, forcing me to focus purely on the feeling without indulging in the sight of him. I grasped him harder, leaving indentions in his skin as I encouraged him to move faster. The both of us were too caught up in the moment to do much of anything besides moan, the noises of all mutual pleasure bouncing around the kitchen.

 

My tolerance was wearing thin; I enjoyed letting him be in control and letting him have his fun, but he felt too good at the moment, and I wasn’t sure I would be able to last much longer. I grabbed his wrist, moving the hand away from my eyes to make him wrap it around his own cock. I gripped the hand around his length, starting up a quick rhythm as our hands stroked his hardness.

 

The rhythm of his hips became erratic with the stimulation of his cock, it was hard for him to focus under the dual pleasure. I let go of his hand when I was sure he could keep up the pace on his member, and I put my attention towards finding that spot for him.

 

I let my hips begin to move, thrusting up into that addictive heat. He started to get loud as I went harder, and he was clearly having a difficult time staying sane in the haze of our coupling. I experimented with my angles, and when I finally found that bundle of nerves the hand on my chest tightened to almost a painful extent. I shrugged it off, continuing to drill into his most sensitive area and the hand on his cock started to falter.

 

“Keep going Yeol, don’t stop.” He cried out, his body starting to crumble under the wonderful sensations. His hand continued to move over his length, his mouth opened in a permanent moan. I moved my hips harder, increasing the pressure behind my thrusts to drive him crazy. His voice started to go up in pitch and I knew he was there. “I wanna feel it, come for me baby.”

 

The hand on his cock stilled and his mouth opened in a scream. I continued to move inside of him, fucking him through his pleasure as he climaxed on top of me. I felt his hot release spread over me, and it made me even more excited. His body was shaking around me, his energy abandoning him as he collapsed on top of me. “We’re not done. Not yet.”

 

I flipped our bodies again, shifting him to his hands and knees. He was shaking his head, but I pressed a kiss to the top of his hair. He was oversensitive and I knew it must feel like too much, but I also knew that he loved it. “It won't take me long baby, you’re so sexy.” I praised him, running a hand over his back to push him down to his elbows with his ass up. I pushed back into his tightness, my cock easily sliding inside of him, and he whimpered as I immediately started to pound into him.

 

Sungyeol chanted my name, begging for me to come, swearing that he couldn’t take the pleasure anymore. I disagreed, continuing to fuck him just the way I knew he liked it. His fingers were holding onto the edge of the counter, trying to keep his body somewhat steady but it was futile. The force of my thrusts made his body shake, his pleas for mercy getting louder.

 

It was a pleasurable kind of torture; I knew that he loved it every single time I pushed my cock all the way into him, but it felt overwhelming in his post orgasmic state. As much as I would have loved to drive him crazy, I could feel my own climax creeping up on me. Despite coming earlier I was harder than ever, nearly drowning in desire as I indulged in his willing body.

 

I pushed down on his lower back, making him arch that spine to let me sink even further into him. Sungyeol was screaming my name again, pleas for mercy and I couldn’t take it anymore. With one last final thrust I pulled out, stroking my length as I came all over his back. This climax was definitely more intense than the last, the pleasure lingering in my subconscious as I came back down to earth.

 

I kept my weight in my arms, not wanting to collapse on top of him. I shifted him to lie on his side and lowered my body down to rest, facing towards him so I could see his pretty face. His eyes were closed, his brows furrowed as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Sungyeol licked his lips, his eyes opening lazily to take in the sight of me. His hand reached out and I laced our fingers together. The both of us were a sticky mess and the kitchen was kind of destroyed, but I felt completely content in that moment. The both of us were a little winded at the moment, not able to do much more than stare at each other longingly, but it felt like enough. A couple minutes passed by like this, the air cooling down around us as our bodies returned back to a normal state.

 

“How long does it take for the chicken place to deliver?” Sungyeol gasped out, and I burst out laughing. “What?” He questioned, his mouth set in that gummy smile.

 

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to get ahold of myself. “Nothing, it’s just… I totally forgot that we were supposed to be having lunch together. Not _doing_ lunch together.”

 

Sungyeol giggled, leaning in to give me a light kiss on the lips. “I’m not complaining, _not_ _at all,_ we just happened to use a lot of… energy while we got sidetracked, and now I’m kind of hungrier than ever.”

 

I hummed in understanding, leaning over to capture those pretty lips. “Usually they deliver in less than an hour. Which gives us more than enough time to shower, among other things.”

 

His eyes twinkled. “ _Among other things._ ” He winked at me as I climbed off the island, and I pulled him to the edge by his ankles. Sungyeol yelped in surprise, giggling when I finally picked him up from the counter. He wrapped his legs around my waist on instinct, grinning as he picked up on my plans. “Might as well get dirty while we get clean, right?”

 

I rolled my eyes at his lame joke. “You’re lucky you are so sexy, cause your pick up lines are _awful._ ”

 

“And yet you are picking me up right now?”

 

“Looks like I’m going to have to give you something to do with that mouth to make you stop.”

 

He hummed in agreement, biting his lips as he eyed me. “Please do Myungsoo.” I kissed him, shutting him up as I carried out of the kitchen to begin what was sure to be round two.

 

* * *

 

Woohyun stepped off the elevator after a long day and an even longer night. Toheart practice hadn’t been difficult, more like on the exhausting side. All of the promotions had started to take its toll on him, and he was slowly running out of energy. He was excited about the drama and Sunggyu had wanted to celebrate, but he had declined cause he was simply too tired. Sunggyu had been bugging him all night, practically blowing up his phone to beg him to come up to the eleventh floor once he got home from practice, but Woohyun had declined. He wanted to see Sunggyu and he had been missing him lately due to his busy schedule, but he could tell that Sunggyu had been drinking by the way he texted him. And a drunk Sunggyu equaled a horny Sunggyu. Normally he would be the first to line up and appreciate this fact, but tonight he was absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to have a quick meal, shower, and fall asleep before having to do it all over again the next day.

 

He made his way to the kitchen; he didn’t even take a break between vocal and dance training for dinner, and it was already past midnight when he finally made it back to the dorm. When he stepped into the kitchen he heard a loud crunch around his feet.

 

“What the hell?” He backed up a few steps, flicking on the light switch to be able to see better. Sure enough in front of Woohyun was a bag of chips, some of them spilling out of the opening on the ground. The entire kitchen looked like it had been through a war; the fridge was out of place and skewed from the wall, there were random food ingredients scattered about the floor, as well as a couple of empty boxes of take out chicken on the island. This had Sungyeol and Myungsoo written all over it, and Woohyun resigned to scold them for not cleaning up the kitchen in the morning.

 

"Geez, did they order in for every meal today? They would waste the whole day in the dorm when they had free time." He complained to himself.

 

Woohyun didn’t know what the hell they could have been doing to cause such a mess, but there were literally no other suspects so it had to be them. He tiptoed his way through the chips to reach the fridge, setting down his phone and pulling out a water bottle to ease his thirst. He turned around and rested his back against the cool fridge, closing his eyes and savoring the refreshing taste of water after such a draining day. He took another big gulp and when he opened his eyes he immediately spit out his water.

 

There, on the side of the island was a suspicious white substance that could really be one thing. And now that he looked closer there appeared to some drops on top of the island as well. Factor in the destroyed kitchen and the fact that the visual line had been left alone all day, and the conclusion was disturbing to say the least. His brain reminded him of the incriminating placement of the appliance at his back and he immediately hopped away with a shout, trying to wipe off his shirt because he didn't even want to know what they had done against the fridge to make it move out of place.

 

“I am going to destroy you two in the morning I swear!” Woohyun yelled out, picking up his phone and making his way through the wreckage while trying to touch the least amount of things possible. He hit his speed dial as he practically run to the elevator, desperate to escape the scene of the crime.

 

“Woohyunnieeee. You changed your mind didn’t you? You want to come visit me, couldn’t spend a night away from allllll of this?”

 

Woohyun let out a sigh of exasperation, punching the number eleven with a sense of dread. His mood was completely ruined after witnessing the aftermath of _Myungyeol_ and the deflowering of his innocent kitchen, and to make matters worse, Sunggyu sounded like he was ready to jump him the moment he got off the elevator.

 

“Just…you better have food up there. Also, you are so punishing Myungsoo and Sungyeol first thing in the morning; the two of them are going to be on kitchen duty until like... the end of time!"

 

* * *

A/N: there is no excuse for this. it was supposed to be fluffy and cute boyfriend time in the dorms alone, and all i came up with is dirty talk and SEX.  
especially myungsoo. he turned out so much more dom than normal.  
  
...which I guess is kind of understandable considering his inability to control himself.   
perfect boyfriends are perfect. i hope you guys liked it! comment and let me know what you think!   
♡ ray


End file.
